


95/VMIN_ABO_爱欲饱和_01

by ananassa_v



Category: vmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananassa_v/pseuds/ananassa_v





	95/VMIN_ABO_爱欲饱和_01

95   爱欲饱和

 

*请勿上升真人，请勿转出，ooc

 

 

这一切的开端，是那场中途昏倒的舞蹈练习。

 

“呀，朴智旻，我该怎么说你才好，十天不吃饭只喝水你以为自己是铁人吗？”  
朴智旻醒来的时候，床边是金硕珍。  
天气晴朗得过分，初春的阳光透过玻璃披洒在金硕珍肩上，像是一双温柔的手。那个哥的白色卫衣和浅色发丝，还有被阳光描绘出轮廓的，脸颊上的绒毛，这些让他被阳光柔化过的轮廓看起来像天使一样。  
哥的怀抱一定很暖和。朴智旻想。他也的确把想法付诸了行动。被暖意包围的时候他还在想着这位哥的60cm太平洋宽肩真不是说说而已，看着纤瘦羸弱皮包骨，怀抱却是意料之外的令人踏实。  
弟弟小小的脑袋扎进怀里时金硕珍愣住了，但很快他就如常地用抚摸金碳的方式胡噜起朴智旻的头发。  
朴智旻，这次醒来似乎有些不太一样。  
他往常是不喜欢和自己有过多肢体接触的，也不只是针对自己，应该说他对所有成员都是避之不及。和别人单独待在保姆车这样的密闭空间里都会令他焦躁，更别提像现在这样主动扎进怀里。  
朴智旻明明是个极度厌恶alpha信息素气味的omega来着。  
“智旻啊，哥听说你晕倒来得太急没有喷抑制剂，你不会觉得不舒服吗。”金硕珍踌躇开口。“哥不是故意的，但是你跳着舞就那么直直摔下去。”  
“不会不舒服。”朴智旻的声音从怀里闷闷响起，“哥明明没有味道，我还想要问哥这次是新换了什么牌子的抑制剂，抑制得这么彻底……”  
他没能继续说下去，情况似乎有些不对劲，他从金硕珍的怀抱里抬起头，与同样瞳孔地震欲言又止的金硕珍四目相对。  
“哥啊，我好像，闻不到信息素的味道了。”

 

朴智旻变成了一个闻不到信息素的omega。  
医生来过之后只是叹着气无法说明病因，偏偏在所有人都愁容满面的时候患者脸上的开心要具现化成实体的小花，朴智旻对自己莫名患上的奇怪症状不能再满意。  
闻不到信息素，代表不会受到性别带来的任何影响。本来他就不是什么身轻体软只能被养在温室里的omega，事实上在分化期最终到来之前他都笃定着自己会变成beta。性别其实是很容易从外表判断的，队里同样从釜山来的弟弟，拔节猛长的身高和日渐夸张的肌肉从16岁起就摆明了他以后会分化成A中A，虽然这和他队内弟中弟的身份并不冲突。  
还有和朴智旻同年的金泰亨，他有着希腊雕塑般挺阔的鼻梁和眉骨，好好用脸的时候没有人能够抵挡得了。金泰亨的一切都是完美的，朴智旻和他在练习室相遇的第一天起就毫不怀疑他会分化成alpha，唯一超出预料的大概是他的信息素。  
在朴智旻嗅觉中的金泰亨，他的信息素让人想起尼亚加拉瀑布飞驰的水流和满是火山岩的裂谷。他的信息素闻起来炽热又冰冷，佛手柑浓郁的香气像他的容貌一样华丽，呼吸间能让人的鼻腔都微微烧起来。金泰亨的味道对身为omega的朴智旻来说过于尖锐了，朴智旻可以和任何成员有短暂的肢体接触，唯独和金泰亨不可以。颁奖礼上得到大赏时他们曾兴奋地拥抱，身高差距让朴智旻整张脸都不得不埋在金泰亨的颈侧。那次颁奖礼结束回公司的车上，朴智旻连手指尖都是提不起力气的酸软。  
但现在一切都不用担心。  
成员们和经纪人围成一圈听医生嘱咐注意事项，可朴智旻分明看见除了金南俊和经纪人哥之外，其他人都是一脸的蒙蔽。  
更有某位从头到脚裹得严严实实的金姓男子，大衣领口长出一只金碳，鬼鬼祟祟地坐到朴智旻身边。  
“呀，金泰亨。”朴智旻无语。“空调那么热你怎么穿这么多。”  
“不是。”金姓男子从口罩里挤出泰言泰语，“我忘记用抑制剂了，怕智旻闻了不舒服。”他献宝般把金碳从怀里揪出来举起在朴智旻面前，“你看，（我）怕被（智旻）打，特地带了碳尼来（挡刀）。”  
“啊啊我们碳尼。”朴智旻完全没有病患应有的要注意身体的自觉，一如往常地把脸埋进碳尼蓬松柔软的毛里开始洗脸。金碳还是只幼年犬，朴智旻能闻到它身上甜甜的奶味。  
就只是失去了信息素的识别能力，正常的嗅觉还好好地存在着。  
朴智旻从来没有觉得这样轻松。这样放松的，不会被任何人的信息素影响的，不会因omega的体质而有心无力，完全自由，beta般的，普通人的人生。  
金泰亨看他发出呼噜呼噜的声音和碳尼玩耍，眼睛都笑得消失掉。他刀刻般的五官被贝雷帽和口罩严严实实地挡住了，围巾和大衣把整个人从头到脚包裹起来。朴智旻想，这一切都只是因为他不想让信息素影响到自己。  
他觉得胸腔里仿佛塞满了湿漉的棉花。那里酸涩而柔软，软绵到一直跳动着运输血液的心脏都在颤颤巍巍地下陷。他抬手轻轻摘掉金泰亨的帽子，然后摘掉口罩，手臂一圈圈绕着他的脖颈把柔软的驼棕色围巾解开，最后他从大衣的口袋里拉出金泰亨的手。那只手还是微微冰冷，看来金泰亨真的是很急地从外面赶回来。  
他在金泰亨堂皇的目光里握紧了他的手。他的手掌很小，手指也比金泰亨短上一节，双手合在一起才能完全包裹住金泰亨的手掌。他已经很久没有这么平静而平常地握过金泰亨的手了，明明这是他们性别分化前那两年辛苦的练习生时代里最惯常的动作。  
“泰泰啊。”朴智旻能感觉到这只冰冷的手掌在自己的掌心间渐渐升温，重回温暖。  
“我们可以像以前一样生活了。”他笑着说。像最初来到练习室的时候一样，笑得眼睛弯成细细的月牙。

 

 

 

他们待在一起的时间开始变得无限长。像是要把之前缺失的部分全部补回来。  
”那个你居然在短时间内就记住了。”背后的小舞台上硕珍哥在唱歌，金泰亨把声音压得低低的。  
他的声音本就低沉，现下压低了音量再从扬声器里传出来，仿佛塞壬的耳语。  
“旁边，我跳完的话就坐着来着。“朴智旻也不自觉地跟着他小声。他的嗓音绵软，刻意放低声线说话时声音便不自觉地发起抖来，像小三花软绵绵的爪子在挠。“因为你在跳舞，我就很自然地……“他做出探头探脑暗中观察而后悄悄敲隔板的表情，“就这样偷偷看。”  
金泰亨被他生动的场景还原逗得笑出声，“我在你跳舞的时候，还那样探出身去看来着，不过在那里面什么都看不到。”他说这话时金丝镜框后的望着朴智旻的双眼像一片腾涌的海，那其中满盈的溺爱几乎要漫溢而出将人淹没。  
“一直看着的。”他说。  
只是被这样望着，朴智旻都觉得呼吸快要被夺走了。  
“不要看啊。“他心虚地移走目光，丝毫没注意到自己的语气与撒娇无异。

他没有办法和金泰亨相视。  
因为泰泰的眼睛，真好看啊。  
朴智旻想起他们刚出道没多久时那场在日本举办的fan meeting。那时他们还没有分化，看起来像一群高中生，演出服也很应景地穿了日式校服。那个现在想来依旧让人觉得gay里gay气的互动环节，金泰亨望向他的模样即使隔了摄像机和大屏幕两道传播工序，在旁观者的角度看来依旧是令人脸红心跳的。  
他们离得极近，鼻尖对着鼻尖，睫毛触碰睫毛。所以他才说金泰亨这家伙完美到过分，连睫毛都长得不像话，眨眼间睫毛的扑闪像在朴智旻的空间里掠夺。  
朴智旻比他要矮上一点，他望向朴智旻时总是温驯地垂下眼帘。现在想来，他的眼睛，在没有镜片和隐形眼镜阻隔的时候，在日本fm上第一次这样望着朴智旻的时候，他的双眼就已经是那片溺爱成灾的海了。

 

原来是这样深这样深的，爱意吗。  
朴智旻记不清是哪本书上写的了。  
——爱这种东西是藏不住的，即使捂住嘴巴，也会从眼睛里跑出来。


End file.
